


Cornered In

by dearsnart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barry Allen Whump, Drunkenness, First Meetings, House Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsnart/pseuds/dearsnart
Summary: Barry is enjoying the freedom of adulthood, and he feels like nothing can bring him down. Trouble comes lurking around the corner, and the young man finds himself trapped in a room with three worked up alphas. Luckily for him, a handsome thief shows up to save the day.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Cornered In

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i uploaded something, so here's a fic that i wrote at like 5 am. i kinda feel like Silver Fox is slowly dying out, but i'm still working on more coldflash content. once again, thanks to K for the beta read. also, tw for a brief suicidal thought in the fic. it's just one sentence, but just in case.

Being an adult was an intoxicating feeling. Having your own money, your own little apartment, and your own responsibilities was a surprisingly good experience for Barry. He was twenty-one now. He moved out from Joe's place about a month ago, and now, he was enjoying the taste of freedom. He was never really a party guy. He would much rather go out with friends and see a movie, but he wanted to try new things. Things that adults do.

That's how he ended up sitting in a stranger's bedroom at 10 pm on a Thursday. Some local guy was throwing a house party, in his fancy house, and Barry figured that it could be his chance to meet new people and explore a little bit. He ended up having a few drinks, and got a little tipsy, but not to the point of blacking out, of course. Just enough to make the world a better place.

He has been there for the past two hours, but he ended up getting dizzy and decided to head upstairs, away from the loud music and people. He figured that he would sit on the bed for a few minutes and then catch a bus home. He just had to collect himself first.

“Matt, shut the fuck up!” 

Barry quickly looked up when he heard someone outside the bedroom. There were several footsteps, and within a few seconds, the door opened. Three guys stormed in, chuckling, each one of them holding a bottle of beer in their hands. 

The omega opened his mouth to say something, but he really had nothing to say. He couldn't tell them to leave, because it wasn't his bedroom. “Oh...” was all that he managed to get out, as he stood up from the bed. 

One of the men, stopped in his tracks, and slowly looked Barry up and down, not even trying to hide the fact that he liked what he was seeing. “Damn, my bad...” he mumbled with a smirk on his face. 

Barry was starting to get uncomfortable immediately. The way that he was being stared down gave him a gut feeling that it was time to go home. “Sorry, I, um, I'm leaving anyways. You can have the room.” 

Trey quickly pressed the door shut before the brunet even had a chance to walk to it. Clearly, all three of them had the same idea in their heads. “Nah, why would you be leaving? There's plenty of room for all four of us, pretty. You don't gotta be going nowhere.” 

Barry swallowed, and grabbed the small bag that he always carried around with himself. “No, it's okay...” he choked out. He was starting to get really freaked out. “I have to get going. I don't want to miss the bus,” and with that, he walked towards the door, but the guys in front of it didn't move a muscle. Barry cleared his throat, and tried to push past them, but the tall, blonde one caught his arm, and pushed him back.

“Chill out, pretty. Let's have some fun, just the four of us, aight'?” Josh had a strong grip, which was natural, since he was an alpha. But three alphas against one omega? The poor thing stood no chance. 

“No, I really have to go.” Barry bit out, trying to hide how scared he was. His voice had a small whine to it, since he already felt like crying. He pulled against Josh's grip, only for Matt to quickly step over, and yank the bag away from him. “Hey! Give it back!” 

Matt snickered, and unzipped the bag, quickly dumping it's contents onto the bed. “Oooh, let's see what he’s got,” Trey chimed in, chuckling as he stepped next to his friend.

“We got some pills over here, tissues, chapstick... no fucking way.” Matt lifted up a pair of red, laced panties. They still had the tag on them, because they were brand new, but it still really seemed to get them going.

“Put it down!” Barry hissed, and tugged against Josh's hold again, but the man wouldn’t let go. Instead, the alpha grabbed both of his arms and pulled them behind his back, so now he had his back pressed up against the blonde man. “Get off me! Let me go! I want to go home, let go of me!” 

Trey snatched the panties from his friend, and brought them up to his nose, taking a deep inhale. “Fuck, that's hot...” he growled, before looking over at the omega with hungry eyes. 

Barry swallowed, and shifted a little bit on his feet, feeling uncomfortable from the way that the alpha was undressing him with his eyes. “Put them down...” he repeated, more quietly this time. He could feel his heart skip a beat as the man started approaching him.

“You wanna try these on for us? Hm? I bet that they’d look gorgeous on you,” he hummed, as he lifted up the panties, and dangled them in front of Barry's face. 

The omega closed his eyes and let out a shaky exhale, trying to keep calm. “Just let me go... I don't want anything, just let me leave.” He pleaded in a small voice. 

“Come on now, cheer up, pup. We're just having fun. Quit your weeping, and smile, aight'?” Josh spoke against the young man's ear, giving a hard squeeze on his arms to get a reaction.

“Ya'll, look what I found.” Matt interrupted, as he picked up the small taser. It was small enough to be mistaken as a bigger keychain, and to be able to fit in a bag. Barry bought it especially for moments like this, except he hadn't prepared for his bag to be taken away from him. 

Matt pressed the button, and gave a wide smile to his friends when he heard the electricity crackling. “Oh, you shouldn't have brought this. You done messed up, boy...” 

“Damn, you were gonna use that on us, pretty?” Josh spoke next to Barry's ear, while also enjoying his scent. “That's not really nice, omega. Guys, what do you say we give him a taste of his own medicine, huh?” 

“Please!” Barry cried out, squirming around in the man's hold desperately. “I didn't do anything to you! I just want to go home, that's all! Why are you doing this!” But his pleas fell on deaf ears, as Matt walked over to him with that stupid, smug smile on his face. 

“Man, gimme that.” Trey snatched the taser away from his friend, and took a few seconds to just look at it, before pressing it into Barry's side, and clicking the button. 

The omega screamed in pain and threw all of his weight back, in a desperate attempt to get away from the electric shocks. Josh stumbled back a little bit, his mouth quirking up into a grin. They waited a few seconds, giving the young man a moment to catch his breath, then continued. 

Matt took the taser from the other alpha, and pressed it against Barry's hip, earning another scream from the brunet. He held the taser against Barry's skin for a good five seconds, before finally pulling it back. 

Josh chuckled, then shoved Barry aside. “You like that, bitch? Huh? You like it?” From the way that the alpha was panting, it was obvious that he was getting aroused. 

The omega fell to the floor with a soft thud, and luckily enough for him, he managed to catch himself on his hands and knees. He took a few, shaky inhales, then slowly started to try and push himself off the ground.

“Nuh-uh. We’re not done yet.” Trey pushed the boy back down onto the ground with his boot, then nodded to Matt, who understood immediately. 

Matt leaned down, and yanked Barry's pants off with one quick movement, causing the button to rip off and roll away. There was nothing gentle about the way that they were treating him. 

“No! No! Stop! Stop it! Please!” Barry had lost all of his pride at this point. He felt miserable, and defeated. He just wanted everything to stop, he just wanted to be left alone, so he could curl up and die. He started kicking with his feet, but he couldn't even aim with everything going on. 

It was Trey's turn now. He leaned down, and ripped the brunet's shirt open with two or three tugs, and tossed the torn fabric aside. He lifted his foot up, then spoke in a demanding tone. “Get up.” 

Barry choked out a sob, and pressed his face against the carpeted floor, in a desperate attempt to hide, to try to disappear. 

Josh picked up the taser, and pressed it against the omega's ass, causing him to let out a raspy cry. The omega quickly scattered to be standing on his feet, one hand pressed against his clothed crotch, and the other wrapped around his chest to cover up his nipples. “Please...” he muttered. He sounded so broken. 

Josh smirked. “Dance for me, bitch.” He purred. The other two let out their own encouraging howls. Matt even went as far as to lay a smack on the omega's butt. “Do it, you whore!” 

Barry hugged himself even tighter, and bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from letting out a loud sob. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes, but he was afraid that if he started crying, he would lose the last little bit of dignity he had left. He stared down at the floor, and did his best to just ignore the voices around him. At this point, he had no hope left. He knew that he was going to be raped, and that no one would even hear it. The music was blasting loud downstairs, and they were the only ones upstairs in the big house. 

“Dance, you fucking slut!” Josh yelled, and threw the taser at Barry's head. The omega let out a pained noise, and brought a hand up to his head, pressing it against the spot that was just hit by the surprisingly heavy object. “Do it, bitch!” 

. . .

The bathroom downstairs was ridiculously crowded. There were only four stalls, but there were at least twenty people crammed up in there. Some were making out, some were doing drugs, and some were just making a phone calls, away from the loud music.

Len wasn't really the party type of guy. He didn't like loud music, nor did he like dancing. He only came here to check the place out. The house was expensive, so he figured he could find some things that he could slide into his pocket. A little extra money never hurt. Besides, no one would know it was him. There were way too many people in there. 

So far, he hadn’t found anything useful. Thing is, he wasn't even in need of money. He had plenty of it, he just liked the thrill of stealing. The small adrenalin rush it gave him, it was better than any drug. 

He decided to head upstairs; partly to find an empty restroom, and maybe to find a bedroom with a jewelry box in it. He decided to check behind every door. The first one he checked behind was just a laundry room, nothing valuable. Behind the second door was a room that had nothing interesting in it, so he moved onto the third one, and–

“What the fuck?” 

The words just slipped out from his mouth before he could even think about what to say. The scene in front of him was quite upsetting. Three alphas cornering a mostly naked omega, who appeared to be very distressed, and crying. Now, Len wasn't a selfish man. He just liked to stay out of trouble if it had nothing to do with him. A part of him wanted to just close the door and leave, but another part of him was filled with rage, wanting nothing more than to lash out. 

“Hey, get the fuck out!” Trey yelled, taking a menacing step closer to the older alpha. “Mind your fucking business and close the door!”

Oh, no. That just wouldn't do. 

Len sighed, and stepped into the room, in the calmest way possible. He closed the door behind himself, then took off his watch, and placed it down on the small shelf next to the door. It was expensive, and he was not going to have it cracked or scratched considering what he was about to do

“Alright, man! You asked for it!” Trey yelled, then ran towards Leonard, while the other two stayed with the omega, watching the fight go down.

Barry's world was a little blurry in that moment. He could faintly recognize that there was a fight going on in the room, but he didn't know who were the ones fighting. He was still a little dizzy from the alcohol, and getting tased really didn’t help his case. He slowly slumped against the wall to try to keep himself up, but it was proving to be difficult. 

The brain often reacts to trauma by just shutting down. It's a real thing, and it's the brain's way of protecting the consciousness after experiencing a traumatic event. It could happen during, or after the event, and it could last from a few minutes to a few months, and in extreme cases, even years. 

The brunet blinked his eyes a couple of times, only to see that Trey was now on the floor, groaning in pain. He slowly shifted his gaze up, and saw that the man that he didn't see before was holding a gun, and pointing it towards the other two alphas. They were saying something, but the guy with the gun sounded really mad. Soon enough, the two guys grabbed the third one from the floor, and left the room. 

Len pocketed his gun, then carefully made his way over to Barry. “Hey, can you hear me?” He questioned softly. He grabbed the jeans from the floor, and held them out to the omega, who just stood there, seemingly in shock. 

Len pursed his lips, and hesitated for a few seconds. The trouble was gone now, so he should really just get going and let the boy handle himself, but instead he found himself gently guiding the omega over to sit on the bed. “Alright, come on. Let's get you dressed.” 

Barry moved along like a ragdoll, moving every muscle just like it was directed. He continued staring ahead of himself, as the alpha started pulling the jeans back on his legs.

“Did you know those guys?” 

  
The brunet slowly shook his head, body completely still. He was trying to process everything that just went down, but it was proving to be difficult. 

Leonard picked up the torn shirt from the floor, and scowled at the state that it was in. Those bastards really went in on the poor kid. It made him want to throw up, honestly. He tossed the shirt back down on the floor, then shrugged off his leather jacket, and laid it over the omega's shoulders. “Alright. Uh... you have anyone you can call? To take you home?” 

Barry swallowed, and for the first time, he finally looked up at the man. He thought for a few seconds, then slowly shook his head again. 

Len let out a quiet sigh. “Look, kid...” he paused, and looked off to the side. He was trying to find a polite way to say "I saved your ass, now go home, I'm done here," but the problem was, he didn't really want to say those things. Sure, his logical thinking wanted him to just leave the kid here, but he was starting to feel bad for the guy. He looked so lost. So scared. Like a stray kitten. In the rain, too. God, how could he refuse that?

“I'll take you home. Let's go.” He stated flatly, giving a gentle pat to the omega's shoulder to get him up and going. He quickly gathered up all the stuff from the bed, and stuffed them back into the bag. 

The young man got up, and hugged the jacket tighter around himself. The next bit was a little bit blurry. He could hear loud music, see flashing lights, but he could also feel that gentle hand on his back that guided him through the crowd, and out onto the street. The next thing he knew, he was sitting in a car, and the handsome stranger was leaning over him, to buckle up his seatbelt. 

Barry blinked his eyes, and focused them on the man's face. He didn't notice it before, but the guy was very good-looking. He had a nice scent as well. It felt like a cold breeze on a warm summer day; so pleasant and refreshing. “Thank you,” he blurted out quietly.

Len paused, then pulled back, and buckled up his own seatbelt. “No need to thank me.” He responded in a calm tone. “You got an address I can take you to?” 

The omega gave a short nod, and swallowed down the dry lump in his throat. “Um... Lake Street. The apartment complex is right around the, um, the middle of that street.” 

The car ride there was awfully quiet. Neither of them had any clue what they should say. To be fair, Barry was traumatized, and that's why he wasn't speaking, but Snart just felt awful for the kid. Poor thing looked so terrified back there, and even now, he seemed to be so on-edge.

A good fifteen minutes passed, before they finally reached their destination. Len pulled over in front of the building, then looked over to the young man. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Barry looked like he was just pulled out from his thoughts when the older man spoke. Even processing the question took him an extra second. “Yeah...” he trailed off, and looked down at his lap. He felt like shit. And to be honest? He was still terrified. “I'm scared,” he choked out, quickly sniffling to try to cover up the sob that wanted to escape. 

Len's eyebrows furrowed together in concern. “What are you scared of?” He questioned in a gentle tone, really sounding like his worry was genuine.

“Of those... those guys, what if they find me and–” he cut himself off before his voice could break, pressing his face into his palms. He was a mess. He was ashamed of it, too. 

The older man let out a soft sigh, and shook his head again. “They won't find you. I'm sure that by now, they are sitting on some run-down couch and watching football. I'm sure they forgot all about it.” 

That didn't seem to ease Barry's nerves. He lifted his face up from his hands, revealing the tears that had silently escaped his eyes. He wiped at them with the back of his hand, then took a shaky inhale, and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Thanks. Again. If you didn't... they would have– yeah.”

“They didn't hurt you too bad, did they? Do you have any injuries? Should I take you to the hospital instead?” Len turned in his seat slightly. He was hoping that the omega wouldn't ask for a ride to the police station, because Len was well-known there, and he probably shouldn't pull up and risk it. 

With a short shake of his head, Barry dismissed the offers. “I'm okay. They didn't get there,” he muttered. “Well, um... have... have a good night.” 

“Leonard.” 

Why did he just tell his real name to the stranger he just met? What has gotten into him? Len felt like hitting his head against the wheel. Was he getting soft? 

Barry paused, and looked back at the man. He gave a small smile. “Barry.” He replied quietly, before repeating his sentence from before. “Good night, Leonard.” With that, the young man got out of the car, taking his little bag with him. He started to slide off the leather jacket, but Leonard held his hand out to stop him. 

“Hey, it's okay. Leave it. I'll come back for it sometime, alright? Now go and get some sleep. You're safe now. I made sure of it.” His voice was gentle, and caring. Hearing it felt like a comforting hug after a long day.

The omega gave a warm smile, and pulled the jacket tighter around himself. He felt so grateful, but he felt like words weren't enough anymore to express how he felt. He leaned back into the car, and pressed a small kiss on Leonard's cheek. He then pulled back, and gave a grateful smile and a small nod, before shutting the car door and heading inside. 

Leonard was captivated. He didn't take it as flirting, nor did he want to act on his attraction towards the other man. It would be wrong right now. But he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel a small flutter in his chest when Barry smiled at him. He was certainly looking forward to coming back for his jacket. Perhaps he should make a habit of leaving stuff at the guy's apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments help me stay motivated and inspired. i am working to become a better writer, so your thoughts and suggestions are absolutely apperciated! i often respond! ;) if you want, you can share your ideas on what you want to read next.


End file.
